La manada de hienas
La manada de hienas son los jefes finales del planeta Neptuno, compuestos por cuatro variantes únicas y mortales de maquinas Hyena. Trabajan en equipos de hasta cuatro y cada una de ellas posee un conjunto único de habilidades. Cada Hyena posee un repetidor de plasma, y son mucho más ágiles que cualquier otro enemigo en el juego (que no sea el maníaco Grineer), incluidos Zanuka y Cazador Zanuka. Junto con su agilidad, también pueden saltar y aferrarse a las paredes, aunque no pueden correr. Lotus los marcó para asesinarlos por razones obvias, ya que son un grupo máquinas muy peligrosas y la destrucción de los modelos puede ralentizar aún más la producción. Se pueden encontrar en la misión Psamathe en Neptuno. Después de derrotarlos y terminar la misión, recibes una parte (neurótica, chasis o sistemas)) de Loki. Al morir, todas las Hyenas tienen probabilidad de que suelte Célula Orokin o Módulo de control al morir. Apariencia There are four unique variants of the Hyenas, each possessing unique color scheme. Hyena LN2 is overall white, Hyena Pb has a mix between green and brown, Hyena Ng's color is a blend between yellow and crimson, and Hyena Th's color is a shade ranging from Teal to Dark Blue. Unlike other Jefes, the Hyena Pack appears in specific standard rooms instead of a special arena; however, like other bosses, the pack taunts the players during the mission and has its own opening cinematic. Here is a list of their taunts: Pre-Battle *''"The Pack is watching you"'' *''"The Pack can smell you"'' *''"The Pack grows excited, we have been waiting for this."'' During Battle *''"The Pack calls for your death."'' *''"The Pack says: 'kill them off one by one' "'' *"The Pack says: 'kill the weakest one first' ''" *"The Pack sings when you die."'' *''"The Pack is designed to enjoy this, It is in its circuits."'' Hyena Destroyed *''"Hyena down: The Pack will intensify the hunt."'' *''"Hyena disabled: The Pack grows weak."'' *''"Hyena destroyed, our circuits demand revenge."'' Arsenal The Hyena Pack, true to the intel, work in packs of up to four with each of them possessing a unique set of abilities. Each Hyena possesses a plasma repeater and are far more agile than any other enemy in the game, including Zanuka and Cazador Zanuka. Alongside their agility, they can also jump on to and cling to walls, though they cannot wallrun. Hyena LN2 = |-|Hyena Ng = |-|Hyena Pb = |-|Hyena Th = Estrategia En general The Hyena pack is capable of taking a beating. They all have hard hitting attacks, and if not careful, you will have no energy for any abilities. A loadout containing damage is recommended in order to deal with the Hyenas effectively. As with other bosses, it is important to eliminate surrounding grunts first before targeting the Hyena pack, which is even more important due to the Hyenas seemingly buffing them. However, keep in mind attempting to flee is nigh-useless; the Hyenas have the power to teleport Tenno into the same room as them. Hyena Th is by far the toughest to deal with if one relies on his/her energy pool to fight. Taking out Hyena Th should always be your primary concern due to its Disruption Aura being capable of instantly draining shields and energy upon proximity, along with the hud-scrambling effect. Always try to keep a medium-long distance when fighting against Hyena Pb; tanking its Lead Storm at close proximity will ensure heavy damage (if not death) as well as almost-guaranteed proc. By keeping your distance, Hyena Pb is the least concern due to its lack of long-range abilities. This ability can also be extremely taken advantage of by Trinity: using link will cause instant death at close range, though it may also kill you if you have low health and shields. Due to their high firepower, shields, and health, it is somewhat difficult for an unprepared Tenno to beat the Hyena Pack alone. Being able to damage the''' Hyena Pack's proto shields is vital, so consider bringing weapons with high impact damage (like Gorgon or Karak). As is the standard strategy against multiple difficult foes, Divide and Conquer. Focus on one Hyena at a time and stay away from the others. Due to Th's Disruption Aura, caster frames like Nova and Trinity may be left without any means of support, offense and defense. Due to this, tanky frames like Rhino and Valkyr may do better over casters. Restaurador de energía de escuadróns may prove useful. Though a slightly expensive investment, the energy restoration effect can allow players to get back on their feet after being drained by '''Hyena Th. Utilizando habilidades de Warframe Valkyr's Histeria can be used to negate the draining effect of Hyena Th. Volt's Escudo eléctrico can be used to negate incoming damage while being able to increase the damage output. Ash's Teletransporte fatal will deal massive damage (usually insta-kill non-sortie/star chart level Hyenas) if used with a melee weapon modded for finisher damage. Even at sortie level, a positive ability strength Nova can easily kill them. Simply use Molecular Prime to slow them down, then use Antimatter Drop for damage. One fully charged Drop can kill all three of them. Curiosidades *In earlier versions the Hyena was said to be a new Corpus proxy that hunted in packs. However, you only fought one during the mission. This was eventually changed in with the Hyena finally becoming a pack boss as a tie-in to the Ties That Bind alert. * The hyena was also fourth & the first Corpus boss in the game to receive a complete overhaul. **For that matter, prior to Update 12 the Hyena was essentially a scaled-down Jackal in both size and firepower. *Each of the Hyenas is named after a chemical element or compound that reflects their abilities. **LN2 (Liquid Nitrogen) is nitrogen in a liquid state at an extremely low temperature as low as −196 °C (77 K; −321 °F) which reflects Hyena LN2's ice-based abilities. **Pb (Lead) is one of the elements most commonly used for bullets, which reflects Hyena Pb's extremely high amount of firepower. **Ng (Nitroglycerin) is a heavy, colorless, oily, explosive liquid commonly used in explosives like dynamite, reflecting Hyena Ng's explosive firepower. **Th (Thorium) is a naturally occurring radioactive chemical element which is paramagnetic (slightly affected by magnetism); while this somewhat explains Hyena Th's magnetic properties, its electrical attacks may be a reference to the element's namesake, Thor. *The Hyena Pack is the third boss that consists of multiple entities; the first being the combo fight with Teniente Lech Kril y Capitán Vor on Ceres, and the second being the first phase of Lephantis. Originally the fight always consisted of all four Hyenas at once, but this was later changed in favor of scaling with player number, with solo attempts getting two randomly chosen Hyenas. *It appears that Hyena NG (Nitroglycerin) is the leader of the Hyena Pack since it is the only Hyena seen broadcasting the taunts to players, and that it is the central Hyena in the panorama. It is also the Hyena that has been seen the most in the game as it appears in the Hyena Facility Tactical Alert and the Proxy Rebellion weekend alerts. *The Hyena Pack can be seen mounting Pentas on their backs in the Codex and during a mission, but do not have said weapon in the mission lobby. *It seems that the Hyena Pack can be fought in at least two different tiles. Errores *Hyena Th's electric attacks often leave particle effects on the map that do not naturally dissipate. *Sometimes when you reach the Hyena pack, Lotus will not say that you have reached the assassination target, meaning that if you kill all of the Hyena pack (If you are playing with a full squad) Lotus will not say nice work on taking out the assassination target get to extraction, so that means you can't finish the mission, it is unknown if you can find extraction and if it will actually beat the mission. Although this normally happens if you skip the boss cutscene while it doesn't when you watch the cutscene through, so watching the cutscene is recommended to avoid this bug. *On attempts with only one or two players, it is possible for the mission to bug out if neither of the Hyenas is Ng, as it will still be Ng sending transmissions. Even if the actual Hyenas are killed, Ng will still send transmissions, but not actually be present, thus making the mission impossible. Galería thumb|330x330px en:Hyena Pack Categoría:Jefe